Tracy
Like the few other characters, she gets a new look appearance. She is the little cute little sister of Ness. She is very cute and loyal. She seems to care very deeply for her brother, Ness. Though, she can be a little bit of a crybaby. Though, she is brave. She maybe 7 years old. New Look Appearance Tracy now has slightly long blond hair worn out. It is very similar to Sonic X's Cosmo's hairdo. She wears two red bows on each side of her front head. She now wears a sleeveless spring pink summer dress with a big red heart on the front. She wears red shoes with bows on top of the scraps. Tracy wears a pink necklace with a heart symbol on it. Tracy also wears a purse on her right arm, kinda similar to her brother wearing a backpack. She is fat. Her fat belly hangs out of her dress Personality and Character Traits She has a very cheerful personality. Similar to Ness, she's brave and adventurous. Despite she doesn't have any PK powers, she uses weapons instead. Tracy is very strong-willed and headstrong, but very sweet and charming. According to Ness, Tracy main nemesis is Picky Porky's little brother. She seems to be very active, active enough to take on Picky. Her best friend is Emma's little sister, Marissa Sparks. It seems that Tracy found herself a sidekick as Ness got Lucas and Chase. Though, Tracy mostly appears in the Earthbound sports games most of her major appearances, and makes minor appearances in the adventure games. Her major appearances in an adventure games was in Sonic & Earthbound: In Two Worlds and Sonic & Earthbound: Endless Adventures. She is very caring, sweet, and is very cute. Despite being strong, she never appears in the Smash bros. species, but does have trophys and stickers. Tracy is hotheaded when somebody annoys her. She has a bit of a dislike of Vector the Crodile, but are close friends, despie Vector getting Tracy mad. Tracy is good friends with Espio and enjoys playing checkers together. She is also on good terms with Charmy Bee. In Sonic & Earthbound: Endless Adventures, it has been shown Tracy has great Logic skills at checkers beating Vector and Espio in it (though Espio treats Tracy more nicer during the board game). she make fun of Ness fatty belly even if she is fat herself. She eats unhealthy food because her mom won't want her to eat anything that is healthy because is her kid to be fatter Friends, Enemies, and Rivals Tracy has friends, and of course has enemies and rivals: Ness (brother, have a strong bond) Marissa Sparks (best friends, close as sisters) Paula Polestar (have somewhat of a bond) Lucas (nice friends/ally) Chase (good friends/ally) Emma Sparks (great friends/ally) Samantha (good friends/ally) Picky Minch (main nemesis) Kayla Fancy (unfriendly rivalry) Ness' Father Ness' Mother King (good friends/pet) Tools and Reviving Food Tracy uses tools and Reviving Foods from her purse, since not having no PK Powers. According to Ness, one of her tools, a yo-yo, was a gift from him. If she eats too many food she will full on her butt and need help to come back up Tracy's yo-yo (does damage) Tracy's Bat (does damage) Tracy's Strawberries (helps heals) Tracy's Watermelons (Revives her) Tracy's Water Gun (does damages) Appearances Earthbound Earthbound 7 (only for the beginning) Sonic & Earthbound: In Two Worlds (part of the game) Sonic & Earthbound: Endless Adventures (major appearance/playable) Earthbound Mega-Star Baseball (playable character) Anime Series Tracy is in the series as a recurring character. She is the younger sister of Ness, who cares about him, even though she barely sees him. She is a bit of a hothead sometimes, mostly when bothered. Tracy is best friends with Marissa and Clara. Her and Ness' mother is an busy actress, while their father is a buiness man and will stay with Clara. Category:Females